


Being her Sister

by Ma_vhenan_Bellanaris



Series: A Long Way from Home [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Love, Love Triangles, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_vhenan_Bellanaris/pseuds/Ma_vhenan_Bellanaris
Summary: Molly's POV of the events from A Long Way from Home. Picks up at the end of Chapter 21 - Skyhold.This is to help my battle with writers block, and to build a foundation for Molly's character and her struggles with her decision to come to Thedas. Will it be the right one? Or should have she just stayed home like Julie pleaded, because she is a very long way from home...





	

My sister is not my ACTUAL sister, I am now in Thedas, a very looonnng way from home, and my beautiful perfect sister has the only guy I have ever had feelings for fawning all over her.

She tells me that she is with Solas for now… But that way she looks at him. I can’t step on her toes, she’s already been through so much, no matter how much I want to, even if she did tell me it's alright. I can see why she is attracted to him the familiarity with Taylor is there. His build, the way he acts… But is it fair to him that is why she is attracted to him?

“Kid? What are you doing in here?” Bull sits himself next to me. I mean it was a valid question. What is the baby sister of the Inquisitor doing in the tavern? “You know just pining for someone I can’t have” I can’t stop the roll of my eyes.

“Ah, our commander…” Bull casually says well pausing to take a big swig of whatever he’s drinking.

“How?” Bull puts his drink down and stares at me with his one eye. “Don’t pretend like it’s not obvious, the twirling of your hair. How you are always working on the improvements to Skyhold.” He nudges me with his elbow. “I can also tell you’re not very comfortable being here… I mean I know your Dalish but something else is off for you.” We can’t trust him yet, he is still with the Qun.

“I’m just not used to being around all these humans.” I play it off. But I can tell Bull is reading me, the question is what he is picking up on.

“Oh I’m a human but an elf, is here.” I hear Sera interrupt, as she sits on the other side of me. “Why do you even wear those” She points at my ear cuffs. “I’m half elf, and I was raised by the Dalish, I honestly didn’t even realize I was different tell some of the other kids in clan started making fun of me for my ears, and that’s when my Mamae made them for me. I haven’t taken them off since…” I was holding that story for when someone asked, and felt very proud saying it.

“You’re all elfy and not an elf. Its weird.” Sera looks at me hazardously. “But you ARE Julie’s sister and she is alright.”

“We were just talking about her crush on the Commander.” Bull offers up as I turn to look at him he has a wicked grin on his face. “Wait. But your sister and him.” Sera glares at me now. “Watch yourself.” She says as she gets up. Pretty sure I just made myself an enemy of Sera… Perfect. “Thanks Bull.” I sigh out.

“Hey that’s Iron Bull.” Forgot not friends yet, he gets up returning to his normal seat. No lore, research or countless fan-fictions could prepare me for actually interacting with the people I obsess about.

“Having a rough go?” the familiar voice of Dorian is a saving grace to my ears. “You have no idea, Bull doesn’t trust me, and I’m pretty sure I’m Sera’s next target.” Dorian just laughs. “How do you expect him to trust you when you don’t trust him” Dorian winks at me. 

“Why can’t interacting with the others be as easy as interacting with you?” I sigh out. “Not everyone can be me darling.” He pats my back. “But truly it’s because with me you have nothing to hide, I already know all the juicy details.” He smooths out his mustache.  

“I’m not sure if it was wise for me to beg Julie to come here.” I finally admit out loud and to myself. “Not what you expected?” Dorian questions. “No not at all.”

“Why don’t you go and talk to her? She’s been here quite a bit longer than you, and knows more of how to react to hiding most of herself, well at least the important hidden parts quite diligently.”

“Dorian how are you right again.” Dorian just smiles, as I walk out of Tavern making my way up the main steps of Skyhold. God or Gods? These steps could kill me.

I watch Cullen walk out very frazzled from the main hall door to Josephine’s office.  Of course he doesn’t even notice me as he brushes by me heading off to the rotunda, I’m assuming heading back to his office.  I wonder where Julie is even at. This is a very large castle…

When I see my favorite dwarf in his favorite spot. “Do you happen to know where Julie is at?” I question. “Last I saw her she was walking into the war room.”  Not sure if it would be wise to interpret her there… “Thanks Varric.” I give him a small wave as I head to the gardens.

Julie is most likey too busy anyways to just give me advice on how to deal with our companions. I’ll just have to figure out for myself. I sit on a small bench admiring the beauty that is the gardens. Playing the game, did not give this world enough credit.

“She needs you.” I turn and see Cole sitting next to me. “You better get away before I make you hate me to.” I sigh out. “It wasn’t easy for her at first either.”

Yeah right, something not easy for my perfect sister. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better. Mr. Compassion.”  

“You remind her of home, of what she was before she became more. The duty can be very straining.”

“I know it can be Cole.” Hard to have sympathy when the guy I like, like’s her not me though…

“Her heart is torn. He is helping her rebuild it.”

“Which he?” I turn to ask Cole and he is gone. Of course. Leave me to ponder. When suddenly Abelas has taken Cole’s place.

“You understand how important my mission is.” He stares at me flatly. “Yes, I do.” I respond not sure where he is leading with this. “I apologize that I could not protect you.”

“We were up against some of Leliana’s best agents, you don–“  “No it was my duty and I failed. It will not happen again.” As he quickly stands and is gone again. What the heck was that? 

I think its best I call this day over, and go hide in my room.


End file.
